What I Want For This Christmas
by NiaKazuMio
Summary: "Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai kado Natal tahun ini?"/"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu." Fic by Kazuki


**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Family **

**Disclaimer: Zutto… Hajime Isayama**

**Story by: Kazuki Iriyama**

**WARNING: AU, Abal, OOC, typo, mainstream, berantakan, gajelas banget, sampah, dll**

* * *

**.**

**What I Want For This Christmas**

**2****nd**** Christmas Eve Fanfiction Project**

**.**

**.**

Butiran-butiran –lebih tepatnya bola seperti kapas berwarna putih dingin berjatuhan dengan begitu indahnya. Musim dingin telat datang. Semua orang memakai jaket musim dingin yang hangat. Jalan-jalan ditutupi gundukan putih dingin yang halus. Lama-kelamaan gundukan itu menebal, hingga kereta kuda tidak dapat melewatinya.

Pembersih jalan pun bekerja. Beberapa dari mereka mengeluh. Betapa beratnya tugas mereka selama musim dingin ini. Mereka terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat meskipun suhu sekarang sangatlah dingin dan mereka juga memakai jaket yang hangat.

Betapa menyenangkan natal tahun ini. Selama beberapa minggu setelah salju turun belom ada satu pun badai salju yang melanda kota kecil tersebut. Sehingga banyak orang yang pergi keluar dibandingkan harus berlindung. Dan hari ini, tanggal 24 Desember, merupakan hari sebelum Natal yang jatuh pada tanggal 25 Desember.

Langit semakin gelap, tanda malam sudah tiba. Malam yang ditunggu pun akan segera tiba. Malam di mana para umat Kristiani pergi ke gereja untuk beribadah. Malam di mana beberapa orang membuka kado natalnya. Malam yang merupakan malam yang indah dan…

Romantis.

Malam dimana pohon terang bersinar paling terang.

Malam Natal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eren."

"Iya?"

Gadis keturunan Jepang itu menatap laki-laki yang sedang berada di sebelahnya. Sorot matanya menatap lurus ke arah laki-laki pemilik iris hijau –orang yang berada di sebelahnya tadi. "Apa yang kau inginkan pada Natal tahun ini?"

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Eren Jaeger tersebut balas menatap perempuan disebelahnya –Mikasa Ackerman dengan intens. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai kado Natal tahun ini?" ulang Mikasa.

"Entahlah," jawab Eren singkat. Mikasa hanya mengangguk sambil membetulkan _scarf_ merah pemberian Eren yang mengelilingi lehernya.

Senja itu, dua remaja tersebut berjalan menuju gereja untuk beribadah Malam Natal. Mikasa menggandeng Eren agar laki-laki itu tidak lepas dari pengawasaannya. Mungkin ini terdengar agak aneh untuk kita. Dan seharusnya remaja umur 16 tahun tidak diawasi seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Apalagi umur mereka sama –ralat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Ya, mungkin tidak jauh dari situ. Tidak tahukah bahwa mereka berdua sepasang kakak adik?

Lonceng gereja berdentang, tanda ibadah pada Malam Natal ini akan segera dimulai. Eren dan Mikasa duduk bersama dengan Armin di bagian deretan tengah tidak terlalu depan dan tidak terlalu belakang. Istilahnya di tengah-tengah juga.

Selama ibadah berlangsung, Mikasa terus memerhatikan Eren setiap 5 menit –terlalu protektif ini cukup mengganggu untuk Eren karena konsentrasinya untuk beribadah terganggu oleh gadis yang sudah selama 3 tahun bersamanya.

"Mikasa."

"Apa?"

"Jangan terus menggangguku. Aku sudah cukup umur untuk sendiri."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk menurut. Lalu semua kegiatan berjalan dengan lancarnya. Mereka mendengarkan kotbah dari pendeta. Ibadah itu berlangsung sampai penyerahan kado sumbangan ke bawah pohon Natal. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin meletakan kado yang mereka sumbangkan secara bersamaan dan lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka secara bersamaan pula. Tanpa Eren ataupun Armin sadari, Mikasa terus memerhatikan Eren. Eren memang sudah protes tadi.

Ibadah pun selesai. Banyak orang saling menyalami satu sama lain. Armin pamit pergi lebih dulu kepada Eren dan Mikasa karena ada urusan sehingga meninggalkan sepasang saudara yang tidak sedarah itu. Eren pergi menuju teman-temannya yang kebetulan juga datang pada saat beribadah dan Mikasa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Bisa dilihat, yang berkepala hamper botak itu Connie, yang sedang makan makanan yang entah dari mana itu Sasha, dan yang berambut seperti kuda itu Jean. Yah, sekedar bercakap-cakap sebentar. Lalu Eren pergi. Dan pastinya Mikasa tetap mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Lampu-lampu jalan dinyalakan. Kali ini terlihat lebih terang karena banyak ornamen Natal berkilauan menghiasi lampu-lampu jalan ditambah dengan lampu Natal yang mengeluarkan cahaya warna warni. Jalan menjadi lebih terang karena ornamen-ornamen yang berkilauan itu memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu tersebut. Inilah Malam Natal. Malam sebelum hari Natal yang dirayakan besok.

"Eren."

"Hn?"

Mikasa membenarkan posisi _scarf _di lehernya. Ia menatap Eren kembali dengan datar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan un…"

"Sebelumnya aku mau ini," Eren memotong kalimat Mikasa. Ia mengeluarkan foto keluarganya dari saku celananya. "Aku mau ibu."

Mikasa diam. Wajahnya tetap datar. Ya, ia juga menginginkan ibu dan ayahnya untuk kembali. "Baiklah, jadi kita ke makamnya sekarang?"

Eren menatap gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. "Baik."

"Tapi ini sudah malam Eren! Jangan terlalu keras kepala. Dan…."

"Aku tidak peduli Mikasa. Aku ingin melihat makam ibuku Malam Natal ini. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bertanya apa yang kumau pada Natal tahun ini," jelas Eren memotong kalimat Mikasa. Rupanya dia sudah bertekad dan jika ia sudah bertekad ia akan menjadi keras kepala sekali.

Mikasa memegang lengan Eren. Ekspresinya yang masih datar sejak tadi menatap Eren. "Maaf, aku terlalu menghawatirkanmu."

Eren balas menatapnya, "Tidak masalah."

.

.

.

Suasana makam memang selalu dingin dan menyeramkan. Bahkan hari-hari seperti ini. Bunyi-bunyi angin terdengar dengan begitu jelasnya saat kedua kakak adik tidak sedarah itu memasuki pemakaman itu. Dingin dari angin tersebut bahkan menembus jaket yang mereka kenakan. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri kuburan itu sampai menemukan nama 'Carla Jaeger' di salah satu batu nisan di situ.

"Eren."

"Aku merindukan kebersamaan keluargaku saat Natal dulu," ujar Eren, "semenjak ibu meninggal karena sakit kanker dan ayah pergi semua berubah begitu saja."

Mikasa hanya menatap Eren datar. Namun ia tau rasanya ditinggal oleh keluarga yang disayangi karena ia sendiri juga mengalaminya. Tetapi ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan kesedihan itu di balik wajah datarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka keluar dari kuburan itu. Seperti biasa, Eren berjalan mendahului Mikasa dan pastinya Mikasa akan selalu mengekorinya. Mereka mulai memasuki jalan-jalan yang terang dan ramai dengan suasana Natal. Berbeda sekali dengan kuburan tadi.

"Ku akui Malam Natal kali ini cukup indah," Eren buka suara. Mikasa tetap menatapnya datar.

"Kau yakin itu kado Natal yang kau inginkan tahun ini?" Tanya Mikasa masih dengan wajah datarnya. Eren menaikan satu alisnya.

"Mungkin." Mikasa menyipitkan matanya –ekspresi tidak berubah. Heran dengan jawaban Eren yang mungkin…ambigu?

"Mengapa mungkin?"

"Aki ingin ka uterus bersamaku."

.

.

.

Ada apa denganmu Eren?

.

.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: Fic perdana Kazuki di fandom SnK. Ini yang minta temen sekelas saya yaa… sebut saja dia Sakurai. Ekspresi yang saya liat setelah melihat dan membaca kembali ya… ASTAGA AKU BIKIN APA?! OOC DAN ABSURD BANGET! Ah tau ah. Ini mungkin skalian buat hari ibu yang jatuh pada tanggal 22 Desember kemaren. Yaa yang mau RnR silahkan. Dibolehin banget malah (duaak)**

**-Kazuki Iriyama-**


End file.
